thedauntlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Everyone begins with 10 SP. Additional SP can be armed by participating in events, hosting your own events, adding content to the wiki, and contributing to the guild through donations, crafting, etc. Basically, you can earn SP just by doing anything. For skills, 1 SP equals +1 to a skill bonus. You cannot have more than +6 to any one skill. * Leader: You are a natural born leader, capable of commanding and directing large groups of people. Whether you command by charm or by force, people listen when you speak. * Gunslinger: Master of the quickdraw. During combat, with your quick reflexes you can take top of the turn order automatically. * Biochemistry: (requires Biology and Chemistry) (identify poisons, toxins, and diseases; genetic and biological expertise; can create stims) * Adrenaline Stim (allows a character to perform at a high level without sleep for 36 hours before they they "crash" and will require 12 hours of sleep) * Battle Stim (grants a character a re-roll once in combat as their reflexes and strength are enhanced for an hour; side effect includes loss of memory and rage; if their re-roll is a 6, they will become Crippled after the effect wears off as they go into shock or cardiac arrest) * Interrogation Stim (grants a +4 to an Interrogation; the stim makes the victim feel as if their entire body is on fire without any permanent side effects though they could go into shock if not monitored) * Escape Artist: Roll to escape from binder cuffs, rope, or other restraints; opposed by Security. * Analysis: Roll to determine the success of conducting analysis of captured data-pads, holo communications, nav logs, or intercepted enemy plans and is opposed by the Security skill. * Cybertech: Roll to repair, install, or remove cybernetics. * Cryptography: Ability to code and decode data; opposed by Cryptography when breaking someone's encryption or they're trying to break yours. * Forgery: Faking official documentation, shipping manifests, etc...ideal for Smugglers and Fixers; opposed by Perception or Security. * Infiltration: Used to seek any method of infiltrating a facility or organization including bypassing physical locks, seeking people susceptible to bribes/blackmail, or finding people who can be coerced into becoming spies; pairs well with Disguise; for a meta'd mission, opposed by Security. * Interrogation: Roll to determine success of a successful interrogation if meta'd; used during an interrogation session to learn information the subject wishes to withhold—the skill is rolled against the subject's Mental Defense, with a failure indicating that information the interrogator seeks has been revealed; also includes the ability to inflict pain without killing or rendering the subject unconscious. * Investigation: Used to gather evidence at a crime scene, research potential leads, or search an area for any kind of clues; can be rolled to research background on an individual to gain more information on them as well. * Mechanics: Roll to repair or install droids, speeders, starfighters, and other technical constructions smaller than a frigate. * Negotiations: Ability to reach a political, commercial, or legal compromise that favors you or your organization; often used by diplomats, politicians, and business leaders; can be used in Weekly Duty Rolls when dealing with other groups within the Empire to create a Political Opportunity. * Piloting: Ability to pilot and operate a starship ranging from a nimble starfighter to a bulky freighter; roll as a defense if the ship your character is piloting is attacked or to evade a dangerous obstacle or situation without damage. * Security: Ability to keep one's organization and facility safe from enemy agents and infiltrators, including physical security and counterintelligence; for a meta'd mission, Security would oppose Infiltration; anytime an enemy attempts to infiltrate a base or ship belonging to the Initiative. * Slicing: (ability to hack into or protect your own terminals, data archives, and systems; can also create a data spike that allows another character to use your Slicing roll for a single task, such as gathering data from a terminal; opposed by Slicing or Security) * Speeder: Ability to pilot a land or sub atmo speeder; roll as a defense if the speeder your character is piloting is attacked or to evade a dangerous obstacle or situation without damage. * Land Vehicle: Ability to pilot any walker, tank, or vehicle that is directly touching the ground. Roll as a defense if the vehicle your character is attacked. * Atmospheric Vehicle: Ability to pilot a vehicle in a planet’s atmosphere. This includes dropships, fighters, bombers, etc. Roll as a defense if the speeder your character is piloting is attacked or to evade a dangerous obstacle or situation without damage. * Streetwise: Ability to find important buyers, sellers, and information brokers in the Underworld or to blend in, ideal for people from low income lifestyles or Hutt planets,smugglers, and ciphers. * Surgery: (requires Biology) Surgery can be attempted on a character who suffered from a failed First Aid roll once every 24 hours in a properly equipped med bay, requiring a Surgery roll that succeeds against 1-6 rolled by the patient. An excellently equipped med bay allows 2 rolls with the best result being taken. If the Surgery roll fails, the character will require a cybernetic replacement using the Cybertech skill. * Surveillance: Roll to determine success of a surveillance or recon mission if meta'd, such as finding a weakness in an enemy base or fortification, or determining if your group is being followed covertly; opposed by Security. * Armored Vehicles: Ability to pilot armored land vehicles and allowing the ability to engage another vehicle in combat. (Vehicle stats to be determined at later date) * Jerry rig: Work on a mechanical/electrical device for 1d2 turns, after the time has elapsed the device works. However, the device will break and cannot be fixed after 1d4 hours have elapsed. * History (All are 2 Skill Point) (Side Note: You can make up your own History skills. However, they still cost 1 Skill point. These are some examples. ) History of Core Worlds: Knowledge of the geography, ongoings, and political heads in the Core Worlds. History of Outer Rim: Knowledge of the geography, ongoings, and political heads in the Outer Rim. History of Imperial Military: Knowledge of military procedure and chain of command in the Empire. History of Exotic Tech (Requires Physics): Knowledge of ancient, rare, and obscure technology History of Galactic Trading: You know the trading practices by heart, from general buying and selling to haggling.